


Spirit In The Sky Volume 1: Moonage Daydream

by Osomatsu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu/pseuds/Osomatsu
Summary: The universe intended for the beacon to be used twice. But what if it were used a third time - by someone neither human nor alien, someone completely unknown? The memories of the protheans now have three hosts: the herald, the angel...and the fool. Retelling of Mass Effect, covering ME1, crossover with GOTG, taking place after GOTG Vol. 2.





	Spirit In The Sky Volume 1: Moonage Daydream

The galaxy was an interesting place sometimes. Every now and then, there turned out to be some kind of mix-up or anomaly, and sometimes things got stranger than others. By the year 2183, humanity had felt that space was still vast and wide, but they'd seen quite a bit of it. Whatever would happen next, they would most likely be prepared for it. There was a number of reasons as to why this wasn't true, but none stood out so much as what would come to be called the Traveler's Voyage, a now known to be fated meeting between celestial-human hybrid Peter Quill, and human infiltrator Jane Shepard, with the crews of S.S. Benatar, and S.S. Normandy - all heroes in time. It all began with a chase, an escape, and a wormhole.

An accident. Despite what Quill would go on to claim later.

* * *

 

:The human hissed out an annoyed sigh as he spun the ship through the incoming fire. "I swear to--this all could've been avoided!" He snapped. "We didn't HAVE to piss off a raiders group that was, let me remind you, PAYING US to nab that little artifact for them, but they--"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Star-Munch, they were ripping us off!" Rocket snapped in return. "We'd get far more money selling this little trinket on the black market than we would handing it over to those krutackers." He held the container close to him, almost hugging it, a firm frown on his face. The rest of the crew exchanged glances, but Quill shot him a look, before replying again.

"And this all isn't actually because one of them called you a - and I quote - 'mangy little weasel'?" Rocket paused at that, then gave him a warning look in return, saying nothing. There was no doubt that that played into it, but Rocket had always been able to keep his temper in check when they were getting paid enough units to do so before. So he had to either have been telling the truth that the raiders were ripping them off, or someone or something had really gotten to him beforehand. "Forget it." Quill fired at a few ships ahead of him, the explosion at least being satisfying to the entire crew. "Gamora, how many klicks until the next jump?"

"20 klicks." Gamora replied quickly. Quill nodded, and then nonchalantly reached down, pulling out his Zune, and turning the tunes on through the Benatar. At least there was time for a tune while they got there, and the upbeat, thrilling absolute jam that was _Danger Zone_ by _Kenny Loggins_ would definitely suit the mood. This was one of Rocket's favorites, too, and despite his outward sour mood, at least he had a tell of his foot tapping a little that showed that he wasn't entirely grumpy anymore. Plus, there was the fact that all of the crew was helping out in their own ways - apart from Groot, who was too young still, and Mantis...who merely looked shaken up by almost everything. Quill glanced back at her, giving her a reassuring smile, and she responded with one of her usual stretched-out smiles. That was enough. 

Until the ship's computed displayed a notice of 'UNEXPECTED WORMHOLE' in flashing red font. Quill blinked, but tried to remain calm. "Okay--what--what does this mean?!" His nerves were increasingly showing due to the fact that the warning wasn't going away, and Gamora's own breath caught in her throat before she started to speak.

"I've heard of this, but I never thought I'd see it in person--" She got those words out, as the crew took a look upon what appeared to be a swirling vortex that faintly had the outlines of anywhere,everywhere, and nowhere all at once dancing across it. "It's called the Traveler's Call. It appears at random every 2000 years, and sucks in anything it can find to be brought to who-knows-whee. Most are never seen again. Sometimes there are remnants, but--"

"Gamora, you're telling me that we're heading straight into the space equal to the goddamn Bermuda Triangle?!"

"I...don't know what that is, but probably!" 

"FLARK!" Quill immediately slammed on the Benatar's brakes, causing the entire crew to lurch forward a bit in a jolt. Groot's eyes snapped open, and the tiny flora colossus took a look around his surroundings, startled to have been awoken from his nap. "Is there a way away?!"

"There would be...if we weren't already in the outer rim." Rocket replied, concealing whatever fear he had behind his usual rough-and-tumble exterior. "Nice going, Quill. Guess we really do know who the better pilot is now, huh? Moments before our death." He shrugged lightly, a smug smirk on his face. "I'm going to my grave knowing I was right."

"Rocket, is now really the time--?!" Gamora snapped, swerving back to look at him. Quill was merely trying to use the thruster jets, anything, something that would stop them from being pulled in. When he'd resolved there was nothing, he let out a long sigh.

His last act to the grave was going to be flipping the asshole he considered one of his best friends off for being an arrogant dick. And said friend let out a howl of laughter--before it was cut off.

And just like that, the Benatar was no more.

* * *

There was always screaming. No matter where she went, there was screaming. It hadn't stopped since that day on Akuze. She wasn't sure if it'd ever stop, but she hoped that some day it might by some miracle. The screaming gave her strength, but it also gave her fear. They'd had therapy - so much therapy - after that, and she'd been asked time and time again if returning to active duty was something she truly wanted to do, but there were a number of responses that came to mind: _Someone has to do the things I do._ or _It helps me if I can help others._ or perhaps even _Making others scream stops the screaming_.  But that came from a place so primal, so primal and dark that she never truly wanted to confront it.Today wasn't going to be the day she let that side win, at any rate.

Today was a mission on Eden Prime. Shepard wasn't entirely sure of the details, but whatever it was had led to a turian being a mandatory part of her crew. Nihlus was his name, and he was part of the most elite caliber of galactic defense: the Spectres. This definitely meant that there was something more to this than what Captain Anderson was telling her, but she had held her tongue for the time being. He'd tell her when he felt prepared to do so, she thought. Perhaps those were the thoughts of a too-obedient soldier dwelling upon her mind, but she stuck to her guns nonetheless. That was what she'd been known for, perhaps as a little joke, back at the academy. Little Spitfire. The most stubborn woman in the galactic military. That was why no one had felt like trying to convince her further that returning to duty was a bad idea: she'd damn well find a way to do it anyway.

She made her way up the bridge, only to hear Nihlus walking away. Joker, loyal pilot that he was, was still a bit uneasy by his presence onboard despite reassurance. And honestly, deep down somewhere, Shepard couldn't entirely blame him. The addition had been rather sudden, though whether he was a turian, a salarian, an asari, or anything else meant nothing to her, nor did it to Joker - as far as he was concerned, it was just trouble because he was a Spectre. Spectres were always trouble. And that, Shepard thought, was a fair assessment.Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko was taking it fairly well, but he was usually pretty quick to take to changes anyway. Adaptable. Or maybe he was just what they called a 'people person', and Shepard would never see the day that she was one of those, she imagined.

"Hey. Both of you be good up here." Shepard stated, cutting off what appeared to be a typical little disagreement. The two men took a look back at her, and she shrugged. "It seemed tense. And I don't need that on my ship."

"Yes ma'am." Kaiden replied, almost immediately.

"Yes, mom." Joker replied, at almost the same time. Kaiden glanced over at him with a soft snort, and Shepard clicked her tongue, shaking her head.

"That's MISS Mom to you, Joker." She replied. Joker snickered a little in return, before looking back at her.

"Oh. Captain wanted to meet you in the comms room. Seemed important."

"Right. On my way." Shepard responded, taking the walk back as she heaved out a little sigh, walking along quietly. When she got to the comm room, she wasn't greeted by Captain Anderson, but by...Nihlus. The turian looked back, humming in acknowledgement.

"Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first." He began. Shepard paused, but steeled her own urge to just walk back out of the room. 

"Where's the Captain?"

"On his way." Nihlus waved it off. "We've got a little time. You know we're going to Eden Prime, correct? Do you know what it's like?"

"I've never been there myself." _What was he getting at with this?_ Shepard bit her lip as the turian continued.

"But you've heard of it. It's supposed to be beautiful, perfect - yet here we are. They have to bring in us to help them out. Tell me, Shepard, do you truly think that humanity is ready for the galaxy,  with things like this going on?"

Anti-human notions weren't unusual. Humans were the young upstart race. The rest of the galaxy had structure, order, and the plucky little underdogs...well, they never got things easy. Shepard resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but instead squinted in distrust. "Is that a threat?"

Nihlus didn't get the chance to respond further before Captain Anderson walked in. "Good, you're both here. Let's make this quick, since we're approaching at high speed."

"What's this all about, Captain?" Shepard asked. "This can't be something normal. I've noticed that much. So what is it?"

"It isn't. This goes far deeper than just a shakedown run on Eden Prime, Shepard." Anderson stated, a trained military tone to his words. "There was a prothean beacon unearthed on Eden Prime. The last time humanity discovered something this large, it jumped us forward 200 years in technology. Your duty is to retrieve it and bring it back to the ship safely."

"Ah. And Nihlus is here as a safeguard?" Shepard asked, motioning to the turian. 

"That, and he's here to evaluate your performance. This is the first of a few missions together to prepare you to join the Spectres." Humanity as it was had never had a human Spectre. No one had ever seemed suitable for the job. Shepard had remembered many, many humans in her time that would've deserved the honor far before she would've...but they were no more. Shepard knew how to respond immediately.

"I'm honored by the consideration. Look forward to working with you." She responded to Nihlus - though they were cut off abruptly by Joker.

"Captain! Transmission from Eden Prime, I'm patching it through!" 

The three turned towards the communication screen, and what they saw there didn't surprise Shepard in the least. A ravaged colony. None of the beauty Eden Prime had been known for still existing, all of it just being waste and ashes. There was screaming, and someone - a soldier - was calling urgently for backup, before they too perished. There was a flash of light in the sky abruptly at one point, which caught the attention of all three, before another explosion was heard, and the transmission cut off. "Joker.Rewind to a minute and pause."

The transmission rewound, only to display the image of some buglike creature that caught Anderson's attention. "....Captain?" Shepard asked after a moment of silence. 

"If that is what I think it is, this mission got a lot more complicated." Anderson muttered. Shepard frowned, but then looked back at the transmission. 

"Does that thing have anything to do with that flash of light earlier?"

"I'm not certain. ...Suit up and meet me in the cargo hold." Just like that, Nihlus was off. Shepard hesitated for a moment more before she too set off, grim determination in her eyes. If whatever that was was able to scare the captain...no doubt it was serious.

* * *

 

Darkness. And burning. Ow. Why was there burning? Ugh. On top of that, there was a voice - voices? Voices. Too loud. Too obnoxiously loud. What were they even saying? It was a big mushy blobby blur and Quill couldn't remember the last time he'd had a feeling like thi--no, wait, he could. That one time when Rocket had convinced him to try a Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster because apparently it got you immediately to the fun level of drunk. And oh, it did. And past it. And the feeling in the morning was definitely like how he felt at the moment.

"He's alive."

At least he could make out those two words. Quill's eyes slowly opened, only to see a brown-haired woman in armor and a not-bad-looking guy in armor looking down at him. Mmm. Weird choices for a fantasy in terms of clothing, but he wasn't gonna object, pretty people were pretty people...of course, usually at this point in his dream he'd have had broken out some kind of smooth line. Something like _Well. It's not often that I might get to see two sets of good looking privates._ That was a good one. A really good one. He was saving that one, no doubt. Plus, there was still the burning feeling around him. So the best he could get out was a groan.

"Sir. Are you alright?" The woman asked, extending a hand down to him. Quill lazily looked beside him- oh. That was a wrecked part of the Benatar's hull. Huh. Never saw that too close like this, they needed to really redo the paint on that--

Wait.

That was a wrecked part of the Benatar's hull.

Quill shot up in a sitting position so fast and so unnaturally that the two soldiers nearly stumbled back, but kept one trained hand on their guns. Not that that mattered right now. He took a look around, and there was no sign of Gamora, of Rocket, of Groot, of Drax, or Mantis, or...anyone. Just scattered parts of the ship. His words caught in his throat for a moment, before he looked up at the soldiers, and coughed. "Where...where am I?"

"Eden Prime." The female soldier responded. "One of the human colonies." Quill looked up at her, absolutely dumbfounded, and it must've shown, since the female soldier was already pulling up what appeared to be a comm link.

"WAIT! --Wait." Quill jumped up, ignoring whatever pain that might've caused him. "Humans have established colonies--have you heard of Xandar?" The two soldiers were silent, before they shook their heads. "...Okay. This. Uh. I probably sound a lot more crazy than I actually am."

"That's what the most insane people say." The other man offered, a weak half-smile on his face. At least he was trying. Quill tried to contain himself, but... "We need to go, Commander."

"Right. We should go." The woman stated, and almost began to walk away, before Quill followed after her. She paused for a moment, frowning a bit. "This isn't a mission civilians should get involved in."

"Neat." Quill said, not missing a beat. "I'm not a civilian."

"....You're not." The woman repeated in a disbelieving tone. Quill smiled brightly at her, shaking his head. "Then what are you? A hidden Spectre?" She picked up her pace walking, and Quill sighed. Clearly, these two needed a demonstration. He clicked on his rocketboots, before his eyes popped wide open as he patted at his pocket. Where was it--where was it? His concern dissipated the moment he took out his Zune, and he smiled in relief. Alright. He'd worry about everything else later.

_Showtime, a-hole._

Quill soared past the other two as he flicked his mask on. "Name's Star-Lord. One of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The leader." He spun around with a flourish, seeing what appeared to be hostile creatures below, and tossing down a gravity mine, drawing them in and eliciting a cry, to which he silenced with his quad blasters. "And you're welcome for that. The rest of you are...?"

* * *

 This mission had gone to hell in a handbasket pretty quickly. It started when Private Jenkins had run out and gotten himself killed by what could only assumed to have been the Geth, who hadn't been seen outside the veil for 2000 years, and then it just escalated when they'd found the source of the light on the video feed before. The wreckage of a ship...and a man lying in the middle of it. It turned out the man hadn't been dead after all, and apparently despite being in a ship crash, in the middle of Eden Prime, with geth attacking, he was perfectly fine to go on handling things like this were some kind of showy joke. Even in the middle of what looked to be the massacre of a platoon. Shepard stared up at the man she now knew only as 'Star-Lord', part of the 'Guardians of the Galaxy', whatever those were, and then without a response, looked over at the seemingly remaining soldier from that platoon. 

"I'm...not sure what just happened, but...thank you?" The remaining soldier offered, clearly questioning her sanity at this point. Shepard resisted the urge to sigh, and gave her a small nod.

"Are you doing alright, soldier? Name and status report."

The soldier saluted. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, ma'am. I'm fine, but...my unit is..." She looked around her, silent. Shepard nodded in understanding.

"Commander Shepard of the S.S. Normandy. With me is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko." Shepard motioned behind her. Kaiden nodded as his name was mentioned, and Ashley glanced up, as if to ask who it was that attacked everything in that showy fashion. "...Mr. Lord up there is unaffiliated with us."

"Mr. Lord--please. Star-Lord is fine." The man landed, flicking his mask off and offering a nod to Ashley with what he most likely considered a winning smile. "Hi. Peter Quill. You can call me Star-Lord."

"...Is that some kind of callsign?" Ashley asked, raising a brow. 

Quill opened his mouth, no doubt thinking of some kind of flirt to respond to that, but Shepard's mind was already back on the mission. "We're here for a prothean beacon, Williams. Where is it?"

"There's a dig site over there, ma'am." Ashley was quick to respond, only to go silent afterwards. Shepard was about to leave, before she spoke up again.

"Why don't you join us, Williams? We could use the help." 

"Understood, ma'am." Ashley nodded. Quill noted this, then nearly pouted, looking at Shepard.

"How come I didn't get asked?"

"Because you'll probably come along no matter what I say." Shepard replied, before moving off towards the camp. Quill opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, thought for a moment, and nodded, as if to say _Yeah, that's fair._

* * *

Turned out the beacon had been moved - or at least that was what Shepard said happened, and that there'd be a spaceport past a camp that their contact would be waiting at. The camp wasn't too much of a walk. D'ast, was it awkward, though. Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley were Nova Corps level of serious, and he still had no idea what was going on, other than it being bad, and them being on this planet - Eden Prime - for a beacon of some kind. That, and they weren't the type to make missions too lighthearted. That was worth noting, too. At any rate, Quill had expected some kind of refugee camp. There were two...houses? Containment units? Whatever they were...and the part that got everyone's attention, however, were three spikes. With people impaled on them.At least, Quill thought they were people. They had humanlike shapes, but their bodies were...different. Implanted. And, as one spike lowered, notably alive. Despite that.

"What did the geth do to them?!" Ashley exclaimed in horror, cuing all four of them to draw their guns and fire, making sure these undead were dead once more before they went on. Shepard took a moment to hack into the door system of one of the containment cube home-y things, and to speak with a doctor and her assistant inside before motioning them all to move on. Quill grimaced to himself, noting how dire all of this sounded in his mind, before slowing his walk to keep pace with Kaiden.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends on what."

"What's a geth?" 

"The geth were a species created by quarians years ago to serve them." Kaiden stated, moving along. "They gained sentience after a while. And this led to a revolution. A violent one. But everyone thought they'd been banished to where they wouldn't threaten the galaxy again."

Quill listened, humming lightly. "No one ever thought diplomacy was okay?"

"Not many people do." Kaiden sighed. "Besides, geth aren't exactly the chatty sort. You saw what they did to those bodies back there."

"That's....yeah, that's fair." Quill put his hands into his jacket pockets, walking along. 

"Now I get to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why are you here on Eden Prime? You're clearly not a colonist - you have far too much advanced weaponry for that, and you woke up in the wreckage of a ship. Is there some kind of explanation for that?"

Quill mused over exactly how to answer that, but kept his usual lighthearted persona up, shrugging. "It's...I don't even really know myself. My crew and I were flying from a group of raiders, and we got sucked into a wormhole. Next thing I knew, my ship was wrecked, my crew was gone, and you were looking down at me and asking me what was up. So I'm just as lost as everyone else is when it comes to what's going on with me. I can tell you that I'm Peter Jason Quill from Terra, that I have a crew, that I saved Xandar--but considering I don't know anything about what you've said probably means that you'd know nothing about what I said. Right?"

"...Makes sense. As far as not making sense makes sense. Is Terra like Earth?"

"It is Earth." Quill brightened a little visibly. "At least we've got one constant."

"That's something." Kaiden smiled a little in return.

"My turn again." Quill grinned. Kaiden shrugged as if to tell him to go ahead. "Are you single?"

"...." Kaiden actually laughed, just a little. "This...really isn't the time to ask that."

"I'm a man of action, Kaiden." Quill winked. "Any time is a good time if you see someone you're interested in. And I'm guessing it gets pretty lonely on duty..."  Kaiden was about to respond, when a gunshot echoed across the area. Quill paused, before drawing his own gun. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Shepard responded immediately. "Let's find out." With that, she headed towards the spaceport. Quill shrugged, and followed suit.

* * *

As they approached, there were more geth to get rid of, but there was something that immediately took Shepard's attention. Nihlus was there. And he was dead. Quill had occupied himself by talking to a group of farmers about the situation, which wasn't her concern. "I'm...I'm alive." A man peeked out from behind the crates, and Shepard raised a brow. "I thought I wasn't going to make it. No one else did. I think I only might've because I hid behind these crates..."

"You're lucky they didn't find you. How'd you hide back there so fast?" Shepard asked.

"...I was already back there before the attack. I snuck off to take a nap during shift sometimes, and..."

"Powell, right?" Quill asked, walking over. "Smuggling must take a lot out of ya." His chipper tone didn't change for a moment. "Speaking from experience, at least." 

"That doesn't matter anymore. It's--" Powell paused, as Quill made a grabby hands gesture towards him. He looked at the rest of the group, who were dumbfounded silent. Finally, Powell handed over a grenade to him from his pocket. The group blinked in surprise as Quill put the grenade into one pocket of his jacket with a 'thank you~' before finally realizing the gravity of the situation (or at least that was what it looked like), and looking down.

"Whoa. What happened here?"

"I saw it happen." Powell explained. "One turian showed up. Then another did. I think one of their names was...Saren. The other one seemed surprised to see him there, and they talked for a bit, before Saren shot him in the back and left on a train to go to the next spaceport." 

"...Saren? He's a Spectre. What would he be doing here?" Kaiden asked, but no one seemed to have an answer. Shepard least of all. Nihlus had died at the hands of another Spectre - and not any Spectre, but the Council's favorite Spectre, or that was what it felt like sometimes.

"We need to go after him. Move out, team." Shepard ordered. With that, the group headed for the trains. Quill glanced back at Kaiden. 

"Spectre?"

"There's galactic military, and then there's Spectres. Spectres are like special agents. The best of the best. Saren was one of the best of them all. Several years of service...he's known for being a little brutal, but he gets the job done." Kaiden shrugged. Quill looked at him for a few moments, nodded silently, then looked away. From what Shepard could gather, their guest was at least becoming aware of the ins and outs of this mission.

And as they started up the train, Shepard had to note how quiet things were. A calm before the storm. And no doubt that if Saren were involved, that storm wouldn't be quiet at all.

* * *

The train ride was pretty quiet. But it was also pretty short. And the silence was broken by the sound of beeping, and--"They planted charges. We have to disable them all." Shepard stated immediately, bolting off the train. Quill nodded, then kicked on his rocketboots, flicking his mask on again as he soared to an upper level of the area before the rest of the squad, taking out a few geth with some good shots, before looking down at the bomb.

Uh. What was it? Cut the red wire? ...No, no. Blue. Rocket would know, it's not hard...

That was about when Ashley bolted in front of him, typing a code into the bomb, and the bomb responding with a small chime that meant it was shutting off. Oh. Well then. "...Thanks." He said. Ashley looked back at him. 

"Just doing my job, Star-Lord." With that, she was off like a shot to dismantle the other bombs with the rest. Quill nodded a little, before following suit, and meeting up with Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley on the ground once more when they'd dismantled all of the bombs...and landed on a platform where there was a gigantic beacon.

"...Case closed? At least the guy didn't take it..." Quill muttered. The atmosphere was tense. But that was typical. Shepard had pulled up a comm link to report in, and...Quill stepped forward a bit. It was entrancing, honestly. It almost drew you in. He took a few more steps forward. Then a few more.

 **"QUILL!"** A scream in the distance. Or was it closer? He wasn't sure. He was close, and...it felt like he was being ripped out of his body.

Visions of death. Decay. Screaming. Couldn't understand. It didn't make sense. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. andthesailorsaid No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. bRandyyourEAfinegirl No. No. Make it stop. whatagoodwifeyouwouldbe Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. mylivemylovermylady Make it stop. No. No. ifyoulikePinacoladasandgEttingcaughtintheRain No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. deathwillremainastrangertousdeathwillremainastrangertousdeathwillremainastrangertousDEATHwillremainastrangertous D E A T H  _ **No. No. Make it stop. Make it stop. No. No. HELP..**_

He heard a voice faintly gasping for air beside him.

**"SHEPARD!"**

And then things went dark.

 

 

 

 


End file.
